Esper
Esper is a playable class in WildStar. They are masters of the mind, who tap into powerful psychic energies to lash out and incapacitate enemies or strengthen and protect their friends. The connection between the mind and body is a powerful thing, and no one demonstrates this better than an Esper. Gear ;Psyblade While others waste time swinging clunky metal swords at you, you'll be ventilating them with an indestructible wit-sharpened stiletto forged from 100% superego! Unlike their flimsy milquetoast steel counterparts, your psy-blade projections can be flung with deadly abandon among your cerebrally disadvantaged victims! Brain power never felt so good! ;Benevolent illusions They say time heals all wounds, but why wait? Humiliate generations of traditional physicians by restoring life and buffing armor using only the power of your mind! And if you ever dreamed of transforming into a health-restoring, rainbow-pooping spirit animal? BOOM. ;Terrifying nightmares Tired of hearing that you cause "bad vibes" and fly off the handle over "nothing"? Put those judgmental haters on the short bus to payback school! Use your enemies' worst fears against them, attacking with nightmarish psycho-kinetic horrors guaranteed to stop even the hardiest of hearts. Roles Espers can be built into three main roles: * Stationary Nuke Espers, relying on long range attacks, proper positioning, and knowledge of when to move and when to attack to blast their enemies with massive amounts of burst * Mobile Controller Espers, wading into the thick of the battlefield to herd and handle crowds, relying on their life stealing to stay alive * Healer Espers, using their large arsenal of targeted heals, buffs, and HoTs to keep their allies alive. They are the most like healers from other games Lore The following section is taken from the official website. Rare individuals that display unusual mental fortitude, Espers must undergo rigorous training in order to harness the turbulent, chaotic energies of the mind – eventually learning to focus and transform this energy into telekinetic power. Once they have mastered this ability, Espers learn to use the psyblade – a sharp and deadly projectile weapon propelled through the air by the force of their minds. While others waste time swinging clunky metal swords at you, you'll be ventilating them with an indestructible wit-sharpened stiletto forged from 100% superego! Unlike their flimsy milquetoast steel counterparts, your psyblade projections be flung with deadly abandon among your cerebrally disadvantaged victims! Brain power never felt so good! But the psyblade is not the only weapon in the Esper's arsenal. They can also manipulate mental energy to create illusions so convincing they are capable of inflicting very real damage on their enemies. This same technique can be used to bolster friends, allowing them to return to the fray after being injured in battle. A fully trained Esper can turn the tide in any conflict, sustaining and healing their allies while dishing out devastating mental blasts against their foes. Nature of Powers Espers are not psionic. They can't read minds, control people's thoughts, or move objects telekinetically. The energies they harness are more emphatic than anything. On that note, their illusions are not based on convincing the enemy they are being hit, but are actually very real objects capable of dealing very real damage, birthed by the Esper and given form by their powers. Ability Resource The Esper's primary class-based resource is Psi Points, which are generated by casting builder abilities and are consumed by spender abilities. These spender abilities are magnified in power based on the number of Psi Points consumed. Innate Ability: Spectral Form :Main article: The Esper innate ability is Spectral Form, which returns one Psi Point every second for five seconds (for a total of five Psi Points). It will also grant a stack of Interrupt Armor, a moderate amount of absorption, and a self-root for the duration. Although the self-root prevents jogging and sprinting, players can still Dash out of trouble. Deciding when it is safe to use Spectral Form is an integral part of playing the Esper. A perk of this ability allows the user to right click on the buff, which removes both the absorption shield and the root, but retains the Psi Point generation. Abilities :Items marked with * are unlocked through AMPs. AMPs Source Media Images esper.jpg|Aurin Esper esper_class2.jpg esper_class3.jpg Esperactionset.jpg Esper 01.jpg Esper 02.jpg Esper 03.jpg Esper 05.jpg Esper 06.jpg Esper 08.jpg Videos WildStar Livestream - Esper (Part 1 of 2)|Livestream (1) WildStar Livestream - Esper (Part 2 of 2)|Livestream (2) WildStar DevSpeak Esper|DevSpeak Patch changes * External links ja:Esper Category:Esper